Fat Lip
by Definition of Creative
Summary: We all knew Jay was headed for disaster, but when SHE came along, his life changed... Was it for better? Or for worse?Rated T for drug and alcohol reference.
1. Fat Lip

**Title: **Fat Lip

**Author: **Stephanie- Damage Done

**Summary: **We all knew Jay was headed towards disaster, but when she came along, his whole life changed- Destiny & all…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters. This is merely my own story coming out of my own imagination. I do not own any of the lyrics I use in my stories. They just add to the mood.

**Author's Note**: I'm new to posting my FFs here. So if there's anything wrong; needs to be added or taken out- please don't hesitate to let me know!

**Song**: Fat Lip- Sum 41

**Chapter One:**

An orange civic pulled into the parking lot of Degrassi. Sighing, the individual inside reached for the car door, opened it, and closed it behind him. He took off his shades, gently brushed his hair to the side of his face, and grabbed his backpack from the back of the trunk. It was still the early morning, too early for him he thought. He made his way toward the steps and opened the door…

_Storming through the party like my name was El Niño  
When I'm hangin' out drinking in the back of an El Camino  
As a kid, I was a skid and no one knew me by name.  
I trashed my own house party 'cause no body came._

"Watch where you're going, punk..." said Jay as some kid bumped into him, knocking the books out of the kids' hands.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to-- Won't happen again, promise," replied the kid.

"Damn right it won't," said Jay, aggravated. He was tired from the previous night he had- booze, drugs, girls...

_FLASHBACK_

A girl, beautiful brunette, heavy makeup around on her lips and around her eyes, dazzling star hoop earrings... Just the thing all the guys were wanting down at the ravine, was sitting at a picnic table. Dark, Jay could see nothing but the fire, and the various faces surrounding the inferno...

Jay, who, apparently had too much to drink, went and sat down beside the girl, "Hey baby... What's up? Why's a pretty thing like you sitting by your lonesome self?"

She smiled, "Waiting for a man like _you_ to sweep me off my feet..."

Jay took her hand, she stood up, and they walked towards the rusty old van. Though not extravagant outside, it was still useful on the inside... Jay held her hand as she climbed in and followed behind her. He followed her inside and shut the van's door.

_I know I'm not the one you thought you knew back in high school  
Never going, never showing up when we had to.  
attention that we crave don't tell us to behave,  
I'm sick of always hearing act your age._

Jay pulled something out of his pocket. It was a ziplock bag with a small amount of coke in it. He swung it in his hands in front of her face. She gladly took the bag and snorted what was left... Leaving none for him, he, with pleasure, had a few more beers and chugged all he could. They were both wasted... And a few 10 minutes later, they climbed out. It was nearing 3 o'clock in the morning when he headed towards a home where no one was around, no homemade food on the table, no loving parents, no siblings- nothing but a mere shelter over his head. He couldn't stay at the ravine: Too many druggies who'd try to steal his crap... He pretty much had no where to go.

As soon as he arrived home, he climbed into his bed, which tossed him into the air a few centimeters as he jumped into it, lay his head down, and fell dead asleep.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!  
Jay's alarm clock went off. It was 7:30. He, with disgust, pulled his sorry butt out of bed, hopped in the bathroom for a quick shower, got dressed, grabbed his keys and backpack, and made his way out the door.

_PRESENT_


	2. Back Down

_PRESENT_

Jay Hogart made his way to class- something her rarely did. But this year was different. After being expelled last year, he had time to contemplate, not complicate, things. He reflected on whether stopping Spinner from burning down the school was a good or bad thing. After all, he did hate the hell-hole halls of Degrassi, yet he found himself in an actual classroom, not just woodshop. He thought about Emma, and what she thought of him since their party in the Ravine. He wanted to know if she would forgive him if he approached her. He remembered all the times he stole, and remembered Sean. Sean was Jay's buddy. He hadn't seen him since the shooting. Jay felt partially responsible for Sean packing up and running to the 'rents. Besides, it _was_ him and Spinner who dumped the paint and let the feathers fly.

Jay wanted to know what Sean was up to. Later that day, Jay got into his car and drove to Wasega. He passed by Emma's house, but no one was there. He wanted to bring her along for the trip. But then, he thought, 'She'd never get into another car with,' he pushed his hair to the side, slipped on his shades, and put his foot on the gas making a screeching noise as he left Emma's place.

_FLASHBACK_

"Come on, where are you going? We had fun, didn't we?" Jay asked.

"Jay, I don't do relationships. Thanks for the coke, the beer, the oral sex- it was good and all, but I don't stay with guys longer than once night… I'm in favor for one-night-stands," said the brunette in major hangover, "sorry."

Jay lay down on the ground, beer bottle in his hand.

_I don't want to waste my time  
become another casualty of society.  
I'll never fall in line  
Become another victim of your conformity  
And back down._

_PRESENT_


End file.
